Seven Sins
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Harvey meets all of the Seven Deadly Sins but some aren't as deadly as they look.


Okay, so hey again! Honestly, I posted "Harvey's Heart" before going to bed and the next morning my e-mail was very happy. Thank you for the lovely reviews and favourites. I was surprised anyone actually liked it. So I wrote another Marvey fic but think I'm going to move onto something else after this (thoughts?) but I think I'll still be coming back to Harvey and Mike a lot - they just work so well together. Anyway, please read this and review if you have a spare moment.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, nor do I have a witty disclaimer message. **

**Seven Sins**

Harvey Specter, best closer in New York, swore he would never swoop so low as to commit perjury but he had certainly entertained some sins in his time. And when the Seven Deadly Sins paid him a visit, they swamped him completely. When Harvey hired Mike he didn't realise he would fall for him. He didn't realise that he'd be a mess under the gaze of those blue eyes, nor did he realise that the palms of his hands would ache to press against Mike.

_**The first sin that consumed Harvey was lust. **_

Lust started the ball rolling. Lust would develop into love but Harvey didn't know that yet. As Mike walked into his office, smiling, Harvey would almost moan at how kissable those lips looked and how lithe Mike's body actually was.

Lust made things difficult for Harvey. He found himself pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut more often – even shaking his head from time to time – to try and get rid of those awful, lecherous, warm, beautiful thoughts of him and Mike.

Lust left him dry mouthed and aching, it was lust that kept him up at night. And worst of all, it was lust that nearly made him pick up his phone to call Mike over and beg him to come over so he could get his hands on him, kiss him, fuck him and see him with kiss swollen lips and aching limbs the next day. When these thoughts occurred, Harvey would nearly snap. He couldn't believe he ever considered begging, he was Harvey Specter – what the hell was up with him?

Harvey considered tying his wrists together when he was sitting next to Mike in court; he felt a twinge in his wrist that urged him to put his hand on Mike's thigh under the table. He felt himself schooling his eyes away from Mike's slender hand that lay on the table, playing with Harvey's fountain pen idly as he listened to the defence case.

Lust stirred in Harvey whenever Mike walked into his room and it totally barraged all of his senses. Suddenly, all he could smell was Mike: fresh and warm and utterly delicious. All he could taste was the sweet bitterness of Mike's coffee that he had drunk that morning. He could hear Mike's voice and feel the skin of Mike's knuckles after they went in for a fist bump. Most importantly, all he could see was the soft blue of Mike's eyes.

His breath was well and truly taken when Mike turned those eyes on him. Lust would stir deep within him and he realised that if he didn't do something soon, he'd wear his self control to nothing and there wouldn't be arm rests to grip because they'd be worn away from his tense touch.

**_The second sin that Harvey met was wrath._**

The first thing he saw was Trevor's closed fist connecting with Mike's cheekbone. The second thing Harvey saw was red. He felt all the muscles along his shoulders tense along with his eyes narrowing slightly.

He didn't know what they were arguing about, he didn't even care what they were arguing about but he was aware of Trevor pushing Mike to the ground in one swift move. He could hear Mike's voice. It was soft, reasoning but he wasn't stopping Trevor.

"Please, Trevor. I know, I know you're mad. Just think what you're doing right-" another blow landed to Mike's stomach and he was cut off.

"Stop," Harvey's voice was a low rumble. Trevor looked up suddenly, rage falling from his face until he looked more like a lost child than a man getting his revenge.

"He stole my girl, dude, surely you can understand that."

"No, Trevor, I really can't. I don't speak fluent bullshit so I can't really comprehend what you're saying right now." Harvey tilted his head to one side, "we can sort this out in a number of ways. You can leave right now. You can let me take you to court and I'll sue your ass for assault on my pup- Mike or you can let me beat you into a pulp but I don't really want to sink down to your level."

"Dude, calm down." Trevor sounded so unsure, a nervous laugh slipped from his mouth as he tentatively took a step backwards.

"Don't tell me what to do, Trevor, and don't you dare ever call me that. It implies I don't have a death wish on you. Get the hell out of here, I never want to see you anywhere near Mike or myself again or I will make you wish you had never seen daylight, I believe you were a drug dealer? You know they'll come down hard on you in court for that." Harvey's tone was dangerously light as he regarded Trevor, hands in pockets and head still on one side.

Trevor turned to leave but he looked back before pushing the door open. Harvey took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. "I told you get out, bastard."

Trevor left.

All anger left Harvey as he crouched down to Mike, who seemed okay apart from a sore head and very bad bruises.

"Hey…" Mike breathed softly, "You were pretty impressive up there."

"Glad to know you were conscious enough to see it." Harvey smiled a little as he pillowed Mike's head under his ridiculously expensive suit jacket, not caring about the creases and then stroking his fingertips down Mike's cheek. The fact that Mike leaned into his touch was more of a victory than anything. "I told you I always win." Harvey grinned.

_**The third sin that crashed into Harvey's life was greed.**_

Harvey had had a little bit of Mike. It had only been a simple touch where Mike had leaned into his hand but Harvey wanted more.

He found himself making Mike be with him whenever he could. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care. There was something growling deep inside of him that seemed to be a lot calmer with Mike at his side. He found himself telling Mike to blow off other plans so they could work late, so they could be sure to win or be sure to have the perfect present for Donna's birthday. All of these reasons were utter rubbish but Harvey's greed was too much and he found himself willing to make excuses – no matter how bad they were – to spend time with the adorable puppy.

One would describe Harvey as full of greed in quite a few senses: wanting only the best. He was certainly materialistic when it came to suits, cars and sex. Harvey found his desire for Mike to be a much simpler thing. He just wanted him all to himself, all of the time.

He even came to realise that his greed wasn't just about money now, it was about protecting what he thought was his. He suddenly felt like everyone in Pearson Hardman wanted a little bit of Mike and after that had happened, there wasn't much left for him. In actual fact, he wanted all of Mike.

In his late night fantasies, he discovered that all he wanted was Mike there. Although Harvey longed to push him back onto the pillows and make Mike moan in pleasure, he was starting to feel like he just needed him to be there with him. It was a growing need in the pit of his stomach that seemed to beat to the rhythm of Mike.

The one good thing that came from this sin was clarification. Harvey knew he needed Mike and once he had him, he would never let go.

_**The fourth sin that consumed Harvey was gluttony.**_

Mike knew. Harvey told him one night when they were working late. He told him everything: how he wanted him, felt protective of him, and needed him as more than just an associate. Mike had been quiet for a while, shocked at the revelation of his boss being in love with him. Hell, Mike had been convinced that Harvey didn't do love and had thought even less of Harvey being able to love a guy like him.

Mike and Harvey had shared their first kiss outside the Pearson Hardman building, with soft rain landing on their faces as they pressed against each other. Harvey felt like he had just melted completely as the wanton need inside of him was quelled. The feeling of Mike's tongue brushing over Harvey's made him hungry but he was careful not to grip Mike too hard. He knew he should stop but Mike was utterly addictive in the sense that Harvey felt if he didn't pull back now, he never would.

Once in bed, Harvey felt like he could gorge himself on Mike all day and night and he would never get sick. He was so utterly perfect he almost felt astounded when he worked Mike's tie loose and laid kisses to his throat. Harvey's hands made Mike gasp and his lips made him moan. Harvey couldn't care less about himself in those moments; he devoted himself entirely to Mike as the sounds that Mike made filled his ears and made him sigh with happiness.

As he worked his lips along Mike's hip as they lay lazily after sex, Harvey smiled. He felt totally and utterly fulfilled. He knew these gluttonous habits wouldn't be able to carry on otherwise Mike would develop very sore muscles and permanent love bites all over his skin.

**_Perhaps the worst sin for Harvey to deal with was envy._**

After all, Harvey had never liked sharing. Now that Mike was his he didn't want to give him up. Jessica decided to increase staff motivation and switched associates and their mentors about. Harvey practically growled as he read the memo.

He stormed into Jessica's office. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"And good morning to you too, Harvey," she smiled widely. "What can I help you with today?"

"I don't need your help, just an explanation."

"For?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"For taking what's mine away from me!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he closed his eyes. He couldn't regard Jessica now that he'd said that. He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder and when she spoke her voice was gentle, "I know you boys are in a relationship but you need to keep that out of the workplace." She paused for a moment, "Harvey, you don't own him." Harvey snorted quietly.

"Now, Mike's going to work with Louis for a week,"

"A week…" Harvey groaned, sinking down onto one of Jessica's chairs.

"Yes, Harvey, a week and you won't show your jealousy to anyone. I want you to deal with this properly."

The week passed incredibly slowly for Harvey. Whenever he saw Louis and Mike walking down the corridor together or Louis sliding into a cab with Mike, Harvey would nearly snap. It was when he and Mike would lock eyes in the corridor that hurt the most; Harvey knew he couldn't just surge forward and kiss Mike or even engage him in conversation since Louis would be dragging him away within seconds again.

He barely got to see Mike in the evenings since Louis was working him hard, and then rhetorically questioning Mike into spending his free time with him. Jealousy surged through Harvey's body every time he heard that Louis and Mike had dinner reservations or were hitting the tennis courts before work to be "warmed up." It took nearly all of Harvey's strength not to threaten Louis that if he even touched his puppy that his world would end due to the lead actor of the NYC Royal Shakespearian Company leaving due to ill health.

Harvey never thought he'd be jealous of Louis Litt. He didn't know how lucky he was, but Louis had the one thing he wanted. And it was for a whole week. Harvey groaned so many times that week… and it wasn't from what he and Mike were doing in bed. It was from a combination of pure jealously, hatred and desire to have his puppy returned to him.

_**When Mike returned, Harvey greeted the sixth deadly sin like an old friend. Pride was a sin that Harvey knew well.**_

Mike wandered into Harvey's office. "I'm back!" He smiled his beautiful smile but it turned cheeky. "Miss me?"

Harvey cringed a little. He wanted to jump at Mike and tell him never to leave him again. He wanted to let Mike know that he'd been anticipating this moment all week. He wanted Mike to know that his heart was beating pretty fast right now. Pride got the better of him.

"I'm not really one for missing people, Mike." Harvey lounged back in his chair. He wasn't going to admit that he had found himself missing Mike more than anyone else before. Sometimes Harvey wished he could just drop the arrogance and pride, but he was far too scared for that.

Maybe it was time to see what it was like to drop the barriers.

Harvey looked up to see Mike standing a little forlorn looking, he eased himself out of his chair and walked towards Mike, scooping a hand up under his chin to tilt Mike's head upwards. "I guess I missed you a bit." He dipped his head and feathered a kiss along Mike's jaw; he couldn't look into those blue eyes right now.

Mike smiled, "A bit?"

"Okay, so maybe a lot." Harvey grinned, this felt surprisingly easy. He felt Mike's arms go around his waist – he was used to them coming up around his neck or resting on his chest. But Harvey needed the support right now so he didn't complain.

Mike leaned his forehead against Harvey's cheek. "Thanks, by the way, for letting me know that. I thought you were always going to be too proud to tell me how you actually feel. I thought you'd opened your heart for a few hours to tell me how you felt on that night you told me _everything_. I guess I thought it'd been shut down again."

Harvey snorted quietly. "You kind of stopped that from happening."

"Good." Mike smiled and pressed a kiss firmly to Harvey's lips.

**_The last sin was the easiest to deal with by far: sloth._**

Harvey and Mike lay in bed on a Sunday morning. Sunlight cast rays onto the bed, sun landing on the curve of Harvey's arm as it lay around Mike's waist, his hand possessively splayed over his stomach. Mike seemed to fit perfectly in Harvey's arms but today Mike woke up first. Mike turned in Harvey's arms and nuzzled his head under Harvey's chin, stifling a yawn and gently nudging Harvey awake.

"Morning…" Harvey said slowly, his voice still gravelly with sleep. He sleepily opened his eyes, they focused on Mike and a lazy smile crossed his face as he trailed a hand up Mike's side softly. Harvey thought this was the perfect way of waking up.

They lay quietly for a few minutes before Mike spoke: "so what do you wanna do today?"

Harvey groaned and kissed Mike's hair. "Nothing, I want to stay in bed with you all day. I wanna kiss every inch of your chest. I want to sleep for hours. I want you to be sleepy and warm and relaxed in my arms all day. You don't have to work all the time you know, and your boss isn't exactly going to complain." Harvey smiled and brushed his lips against Mike's cheek.

"But that's so lazy!"

"And when do we ever get to be lazy? C'mon, we could even watch Dirty Dancing," Harvey barely got the sentence out without laughing.

"Hey! That's a total classic and you know it."

"Mhmmm, whatever. Just stay in bed with me today."

Harvey and Mike did lie in bed all day, Harvey didn't bother to slick his hair or go to the gym. Mike didn't pull out work for once and instead they talked and slept and kissed, they watched movies and had sex. They got take out food and Harvey didn't even complain about the implications to his precious health.

When Harvey fell asleep in the middle of a film, his arms draped over Mike's shoulders and Mike's head pillowed on his shoulder, his life was complete. Mike twisted around to look into Harvey's sleeping face. He seemed to have gone through a lot to get to here, Mike thought. He'd given up so much and adjusted so much to let Mike into his heart.

The sin of sloth provided clarification for Mike and allowed Harvey to catch up on all the lost sleep Mike had caused him.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, but I feel this is really badly written; although I don't really know why._


End file.
